My TDWT Reunion
by MusicGirlie97
Summary: Duncan and Gwen are STILL going out and  Courtney? Nobody knows where she is. 1 year later,  everybody gets a letter for a TDWT reunion. Everybody  goes to the reunion and a certain brunette too. Let's  just say, Courtney has changed ALOT.
1. Coming Back to Total Drama

**Here's my first chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was 1 year since TDWT ended. Everybody was free of Total Drama,Chris, and the life-threating challenges. Until today, that is, when a letter for a reunion went out to everybody's mailbox.

**Dear TDWT castmate,**

**It's time for the reunion of TDWT! We'll meet at the Playa Des Losers, for ****you to reunite with your friends for 1 week! You can bring 1 friend or family ****member with you. We hope to see you there! If we don't, well...we can ****take you personally to the reunion.**

**Sincerely,**

**Chris & Chef Hatchet**

Of course, everybody went to the reunion. Especially a certain brunette, who disappear from her friends, went to the reunion.

Courtney's POV

Oy. I have to go to the reunion special. Thank goodness that Adam is joining me. Adam and I were together for 1 year. We hooked up at a party at my friend's house. I was kinda excited to go to the reunion special, but kinda scared to go. It's been a WHOLE year! I moved to California, 2 weeks right after I got home, and let me tell you. It can change a girl! And I mean CHANGE! My hair was not a mocha brown anymore. It was a really, REALLY light brown and, instead of shoulder length hair, stopped at below my waist. It was also curly and layered. My bangs were now long and fully covered my forehead until you can't see one spot of skin. My chest got bigger too. Not gonna go into detail. My clothes aren't preppy anymore since I turn into a prep-hating girl. I had a necklace that had a black peace sign charm. I wore a white over-the-shoulder shirt with a black undershirt with a pair of dark, navy blue, torn jeans with the pant legs covering my black high heel boots. Adam and I were just boarding the plane to Toronto, Canada. Adam kept asking me to beat up Duncan, my ex-boyfriend, for messing with my feelings. I told him I moved on from Duncan and he can just chill. I could feel the plane move and start to take on. Well, time to face the cast.

* * *

**What do you think? Bad? Good? Comment!**


	2. The Arrival and News

**Sorry for the wait! I been SOOOO busy and lost track of time.**

**But, I am here with my new chapter!**

**Let's see what happen to Courtney when she arrives.**

* * *

Courtney's POV 

I AM SOOOO NERVOUS! What if the cast don't believed I changed? What if they still hate me? "Courtney, Court-Courtney." Adam said to me. "Yeah?" I asked nervously. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm ok. What makes youthink I'm not ok? I'm fine! I AM GREAT!" I said then yelled. "Ok, Court, breathe in." Adam said to calm me down. I inhale like Adam said to do. "Now, I want you -BREATHE OUT!" Adam yelled realizing I didn't exhale like I was supposed to. I exhaled my breathe as I started to breathe heavily. "Now, I want you to calm down. Remember, you had changed from your preppy stage to laid-back, really funny, nice tomboy. Wow, California changed you." Adam said to me. "I know right?" I said to him. Then I saw the Playa Des Losers in the distance. "Oh, we're here!" I said nervously. "Don't worry Court. Just be yourself that you are now, ok?" Adam said hugging mefor comfort. "Okay, thanks." I said hugging back. We stopped huggingto look at each other. We started to lean in to kiss when suddenly the boat,we were taking to go to the resort, jerked forward and we fell forward.

"Ow..." We said in unison. We both helped each other up to our feet and saw we were finally here at the resort. I could heard some cast members at the pool area. For some reason, I turned from nervous to excited. Adam and I grabbed our suitcases and walked off the boat. "May I help you?" I looked to see Chris with his arms crossed. "Chris, I'm here for the reunion." I said. "You were not on the show." Chris said to me. WHAT! He doesn't realize me? "WHAT! You don't realize me?" I yelled to him. "It's me Courtney!" I said. "Courtney? That's impossible. She-" he said, but I cut him off when I pulled out my wallet to show him one of my old pictures. "-is right here." I said to him.

He looked dumbfounded. "Welcome back Courtney!" he said with his hands raised up. "Thank you." I said with a smile. Chris, then, snapped his fingers and Chef came to get Adam's luggage and my luggage. "Thanks Chef." I said to him. We just about to leave when Chris stopped us. "Who's the dude?" Chris asked. "Adam, my boyfriend." I said while taking Adam's hand and squeezed it. He smiled at me. Chris look shocked. "New boyfriend? Bigger paycheck, here I come with top ratings!" Chris said excitedly. _Same, old Chris _I thought to myself.

We finally arrived at our rooms in the hotel."Well, I miss you babe." Adam said to me. "Me too, hon." I said. Then we both we to our rooms that were straight across the hall from each other. **(AN: XD I saw that in ****the first ever Suite Life on Deck episode when Cody and Zack were just ****two steps from each other's rooms XD)** I got into my room and decided to unpack later and go to the pool area. I changed out of my clothes into a white, string bikini with a pair of short, drawstring shorts to go over my bikini bottoms.

I looked myself in the mirror to see myself, and I noticed my pieced bellybutton **(AN: XD)** and knew I have changed alot since the show. I locked the door to my room and walked out of the hotel to the pool area. Immediately, the castmates, that were here, looked at me with confusing eyes. "You kidding me, right?" I said to them. They still looked confused. "You weren't on the show." Bridgette said walking up to me. "Bridge, not you too!" I said to her. "Do I know you?" she asked. "It's me Courtney. I know I been gone for, what? A year, but-" I was so busy rambling on that I didn't notice the cast's shocked faces until I stopped to notice them. "COURTNEY?" Bridgette asked still shocked. "Yes." I said.

Suddenly, I was suffocated with hugs from Bridge. "Courtney! What happen to you? Why didn't you call?" Bridge yelled while hugging me. "Whoa! Bridge, I'm ok. Just calm down." I said to her as she let me go. "I'm sorry, but why did you not call?" she asked. "I moved to California after I got home from TDWT." I answered. "What?" she said. "I really don't think you get the picture." I said."I do, it's just...you look like this." she said looking at me. "Yeah. Once you move to California, and let loose ONE night, there are no signs of going back to the way you were." I said rubbing my new hair. "Whoa, so this is the new you?" she said. "Yep." I answered casually.

I can tell she will miss her friend a little bit. Then I remembered something."Is Duncan here?" I asked. "No, not yet. Why?" she asked. "Because, I need to avoid him as long as I can." I answered. "You do KNOW he is still dating Gwen, right?" she said. "What? No, I am over him! It's just...I, sort of, brought somebody with me." I said. "Who?" she asked. "My boyfriend, Adam?" I said smiling nervously.

All the castmates that were here and Bridge gasped. "Knew I should have kept quiet." I said outloud.

* * *

**Again, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**


	3. Duncan is Here

**Third chapter is now!**

* * *

Duncan's POV 

So, I'm on my way to the reunion with Gwen, my girlfriend, and I'm excited to see my friends again. Gwen and I have been dating for the past year after TDWT. "You ready?" I heard Gwen. "Yep, I am ready."I said as we saw the resort in the distance.

When we pulled up, we got out to see Chris. "Welcome, guys, nice to see y'all again." he said. "Too bad we're not happy to see you." I said. Gwen laughed. Chris narrowed his eyes. "Just get to the hotel. Chef will get your bags." he said with an annoyed look on his face. Gwen and I went to the hotel and our rooms.

I changed into my swim shorts and headed out to the pool. On my way, Gwen was heading to the pool too, so we went together. I wondered if the cast missed me.

Courtney's POV 

Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, and I were talking in the pool about my, so-called, new boyfriend. "BOYFRIEND?" Bridgette yelled. We were now at the in-pool tiki bar. "Yep." I said casually while sipping from my slushie. "Well...what's his name?"Lindsay asked."Adam." I answered. "Girl, why are you acting so casual about this?" Leshawnaasked. "It's not that big of a deal." I said getting another sip from my slushie, but then Bridgetteknock it out of my hands and into the pool. "NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? COURTNEY, THISIS A MAJOR DEAL!" she yelled. "Slushie..." I whispered sadly as my slushie dropped in the pool. "Courtney! Forget about the slushie!" Bridgette yelled.

"Bridge, stop worrying so 's just-" I was saying, but off by a well known voice I known my whole life. "Hey guys!" I saw it was Duncan. "Eeep!" I said and dove underwater to hide.

Duncan's POV 

Everybody was looking at me with wide eyes. What's wrong with them? "Hey bro!" I heard Geoff say as he came up to me. "Hey man." I said back as we fist-bumped together.

The cast still stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" I said annoyed. They just backed off a little from me.

"Duncan-" Bridgette said as she walk up to Geoff. "-how are you?" she said nervously. "What's wrong?" I said knowingly. Every time that Bridgette asks 'how you're doing' in a nervous voice, something is up. "What? Nothing! Nothing." she answered in the nervous voice. "Come on, just tell me." I said. Suddenly, a brunette came out of the pool breathing heavily. "Can't...breathe." she said. She saw me staring at her. "Hi?" she said. "Who are you?" I asked. She just groaned and laid her head down on the side of the pool. "That's Courtney, your ex." What? O_O I stood there in shock, staring at Courtney.

Somebody got some explaining to do.

* * *

**DANG! This took long too! :_(**

**I'm sooooo sorry!**


	4. Courtney's New Boyfriend, Adam

**Now the fourth chapter.**

* * *

Courtney's POV

After catching my breath and calming down a little bit, I sat at a beach chair by the bushes that Harold hid in when I was hunting him down in TDI. I looked at Duncan, who was staring at me with amused eyes.

"So, what's with the new look? Changed it, so I could take you back?" he said knowingly. I was about to answer when Bridge beated me to it. "No! She didn't!" she said as she pointed a finger at him. "Bridge, it's ok." I said trying to calm her down. "No, it's NOT ok!"she said to me. "I have you know, Duncan, Courtney didn't changed for you." she said. I guess she'll explain the moment. "Oh really, then why does she look like this?" he asked, not believing her. "She'd moved to California after TDWT. That's why." she said with a proud smile. He looked at me, still amused. "If I'd known that, I would have thrown a 'Good Riddance' party." he said. Ouch, that hurt. "Well, guess what? She doesn't need you! She has a NEW boyfriend!" Bridge explained madly. Duncan's eyes wided. "No way. She can't be over me." he said with disbelief. Ok, now it's time to talk. "Yes, Duncan, I am." I said standing up from my chair.

"So, she talks. Still can't do anything yourself." he said referring to Bridgette for explaining everything. "Look, I don't want any trouble. I am just here to my old friends, and for the reunion. After the week is over, I am going back to California and to my new life." I said with the most calm voice in the world. Duncan was surprised then he said a comeback.

"What friends? You hated by everybody." he said with an angry look. "Ouch." I said. He just was amused by my lame comeback. "That's why you're ALWAYS a loser." he said. I looked down in shame. "What did you just say about my girl?" a deep voice called out. My eyes wided with fear. Uh oh, Duncan is in for it now.

Duncan's POV

When I was in victory for my duel against Courtney, a voice called out, "What did you just say about my girl?" it said. "You heard m-" I said turning around, but stopped to see a huge, clothed chest in my face. I looked up to see the face of a boy that looked like he was 20 years old. **(AN: All of the castmates are 19 years old!)**

I walked backwards to see a huge dude, that's taller then DJ, that wore a white wife-beater with a leather jacket, baggy, black, torn pair of jeans that had a chain connected to it, and a pair of black, High-Top converses. He had skin like mine, and jet black hair that was spikey. He had a goatee too. "W-who are you?" I asked taking a few more steps backwards."That's my boyfriend, Adam." Courtney explained.

I looked at her with disbelief. "He's your boyfriend?" I asked. "Yeah, I am. And you're dead for ripping on my girl!" he said pulling me off the ground by my dog collar. I closed my eyes in fear, waiting for a huge pain in my face, but instead I heard Courtney say something I thought was so unbelieveable. "Adam, please, don't hurt him!" she said. I opened my eyes to see her shaking in fear.

Wow, I never seen her so scared.

"But, Princess-" Whoa, whoa, whoa! WHAT did hecall her? NO ONE calls her Princess expect me! "Please Adam?" she said with the most adorable puppy look I have ever seen on a girl. "Fine, you're lucky to live jerk." he said putting me down. "Thank you." Courtney said giving Adam a hug. "I meet you later. Ok?" he said hugging back. Courtney nodded and both kissed.

I gasped with pain in my heart to see her kissing another guy. After they were done, Adam went back inside the hotel. I looked at Courtney. "Why did you save me?" I asked. "Like I said, I don't want any trouble." she said bowing her head and leaving the area. I turned around to face the cast to see them with angry eyes and arms crossed even Gwen. I sighed.

She did changed after all.

* * *

**I updated faster this time :D**

**R&R!**


	5. Talking and Thinking

Sorry y'all! I been SUPER busy with school work, house work, and dog work!

Here's the fifth chapter of "My TDWT Reunion!"

* * *

Courtney's POV

It was the 2nd day of the reunion week and I kinda been avoid Duncan after that little, life threating discussion with Adam. I was sitting on the couch, watching TV in the gameroom of the hotel. There are TVs everywhere in this place! I heard the door open and turned to see Adam. "Hey, whatcha watching?" he asked. "I have noooo idea. I think it's a comedy." I said unsure of the show that was on the TV. "Why are you watching it then?" he asked sitting down beside me. "Because something will happen, and I'll be here to see it." I said nodding my head. Then I remember yesterday at the pool. "Um, Adam, can we talk?" I asked. "Sure what's up?"he asked. "Well...could you take it easy on Duncan? I know he broke my heart, but he should learn his lesson his own way, not by being forced to learn his lesson." I explained. "But, angel-" he trying to say.

**(AN: I thought that his nickname for Courtney should ****be 'Angel' so the nicknames in the past chapters just ****ignore them)**

"Please Adam? For me?" I said giving him my famous puppy pout. He sighed as I smiled cheerfully. "Ok...but if he doesn't after a while, you what I am gonna do." he said pointing his finger upwards to make his point. "Ok." I said hugging him then kissing him on the lips. "You want to go to the pool?" I asked. "Sure. I'm game." he answered. We walked out of the gameroom holding hands.

Duncan's POV 

It's been a day since the life threating comment I got from

Courtney's friend.

_Boyfriend_

I ignored that correct statement and saw Courtney and the son of a b***** coming out of the hotel in their swim suits holding hands. I growled. What does she see in him?

_For starters, he's a bad boy and Courtney LOVES __her bad boys _

So?

_He probably took her big V already._

My eyes wided. He could have! It took me 2 years to try to tap that! I stopped my thoughts to see how hot Courtney is in her string bikini. It was hot pink with white polka dots. She looked soooo sexy! I noticed something that shocked me the most. A belly button ring. When did she get that? I was staring at her for god knows how long! I know she is doing this on purpose to spike me. I am NOT going to be intimadated by a conniving, little, competitive, sexy, beautiful, cute as hell- UGH! What wrong with me? But, that bastard of hers is going DOWN.

* * *

What's going to happen to DXC and CXA?

Find out next time!


	6. The Fight Between The New And Old BFs

**6th is now...HERE!**

* * *

Duncan's POV 

I walked up to the 'happy couple' to see mess with them.

When Courtney saw me, she looked nervous. "Duncan, hi, do you need anything?" she asked kindly. "Oh nothing princess, I just wanted to ask Alan something." I said knowing I say the guy's name wrong. "It's Adam. What do you want jerk?" Adam asked with venom in his voice. "Are you really a tough guy? Because it looks to me, that you do all bark but no bite." I said. "Well, do you actually treat women right? Cuz, looks to me, you a man-whore." he shot back. "Well, I MIGHT be a man-whore, but at least I can fight." I said.

He got up to his real height. "Oh, you want a fight?" he said in my face. "Bring it!" I said in his face. He growled at each other like wild animals. "Guys! Guys! Let's not fight please." Courtney said as she got in between our stare down putting each hand on each of our chest. "I'm sorry Angel! I got to teach jerk face here a lesson!" he said. "Angel?" I said with wide eyes. "Yeah. _Courtney's_ nickname for my girlfriend _COURTNEY_!" he yelled saying that Courtney is his. "Ok, THAT'S IT! You and me. Fight. Here. NOW." I said with a pissed off look. "You got that right jerk." he said.

"Guys..." a shrill voice said. We both turn to see Courtney, who looked like she was about to cry. "Oh, Angel! Don't cry!" Adam said hugging her. "Okay, can we please just not fight?" she said rubbing her eyes. "Sure, if jerk-I mean Duncan wants to." he said as he replace jerk-face with Duncan. I was about to say 'no' when I saw Courtney's eyes. They look vulnerable. "Okay, I'm cool."I said. She smiled after I said this. "Thank you." She said still smiling. She has a really pretty smile. I shook myself out of my little thought. "Whatever." I said uncaringly with my arms crossed, not looking at her. Courtney yawned. "I'm gonna go take a nap. See y'all later, ok?" she said.

I turned at bad timing to see Adam kiss Courtney's forehead. I used to do that. "Ok, Angel, you get rest, okay?" he said with a caring smile. "Ok, thanks guys." she said walking off. When Courtney was gone, I turned to Adam.

"So lame," I said. He just looked at me uncaring and started to walk off. "What? No comeback?" I shouted after him. He stopped in his tracks. "Look, I hate you, but I will stop fighting with you for Angel. Okay? I love her, and if you hate us, that's fine. Just don't talk to us." he said as he continue to walk away.

He loves her? Oh no. No one will love Courtney as I do-did! As I did. Yeah, well one thing for sure. Adam will die. But then I remembered Courtney's look from earlier and sighed. I have to stop fighting with Adam, but I need to have a talk with Courtney.

* * *

***plays dramatic music* Will Duncan and Adam fight?**

**Will Duncan and Courtney fall in love again?**

**What will Duncan say to Courtney?**

**Will I stopped those dramatic questions?**

**Yes, I will. So, what will happen to the lovely couple CXA and the somewhat**

**deadly couple DXC? Find out on the next chappy!**


	7. Vote Now!

Hey guys! I'm asking a question about the story. Who should be FTW couple?

Courtney and Adam (CXA) or Duncan and Courtney? (DXC)

The most votes for the couple will get the couple together in the story. VOTE NOW!

~MusicGirlie97


	8. The Talk

**7th is here, my dears!**

* * *

Adam's POV 

Jerk. Being a bastard to my Angel. I can't believe he'd bad mouthed to me and Angel.

I gonna go punch- but then I remembered Angel's vulnerable face. I sighed. Oh Angel, I love you so much. I promised I'd back off and I didn't. I decided to go to Courtney's room to comfort her. I walked in the hotel, and then got swarm by the girls. They giggled and rubbed my body. I got away from them. I was not gonna be like Jerk-Face and cheat on my Angel.

I got in front of her door, I knocked on it 4 times. That is a code for Angel and me to show it's me at the door. I knocked on it again, but no answer. I got down on my knees and picked her lock.

As soon as I got it open, I walked in quietly. I saw that Courtney was sleeping peacefully. I smiled as I caressed her cheek. I saw her wake slowly and she smiled too. "Hi," she said softly. "Hi," I said as I got in the bed with her. I put my arm around her waist and sniffed her hair. It was soft and smelled like vanilla. Angel and I started to fall asleep when we heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door. It was Duncan.

Courtney's POV 

I was sleeping in my room, when Adam sneaked in to fall sleep with me and I loved that he did something so sweet and caring. Just as we were about to fall asleep, a knock was heard at the door. I got up and opened the door. It was Duncan.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" I asked softly. "We need to talk, why is Adam laying on your bed?" he asked as he saw Adam on the bed. "We were about to take a nap until you showed up." Adam said annoyed. "It's ok babe." I said to calm him down. He smiled and calmed down. "Let's talk in the hall." I said. "'Ok, fine." he said.

We walked in the hallway. "So, wanna did you want to talk about?" I asked. "What do you see in that huge jerk?" he said angry. "Excuse me?" I asked confused. "Don't play dumb Courtney." he said with his arms crossed. "I'm not playing dumb. What are you talking about?" I asked. "Why is you with Adam?" he said. "Because I love him and he loves me." I answered. "But he's a jerk!" he said. "Duncan, he is NOT a jerk!" I said angry as well. "In fact you're the last person to be calling him a jerk. You cheated on me and made me cry!" I said. "So, you started it! It's your fault!" he said. "You think I don't know that!" I said. He stopped talking. "I know it's my fault Duncan! It's my fault you hate me, it's my fault that I lost a true friend like Gwen, and my fault that you and Adam will not get along!" I said as tears came to them corners of my eyes. He was wide-eyed at my confession.

"Look Duncan, you can call me bad names, humiliate me, and even hurt me, but I know that I don't need you to make me happy. My family, my friends, and Adam are there for me and I don't need happiness from you all the time." I said proudly as I walked away to go back in my room.

Duncan's POV 

I stayed frozen because of what Courtney said. She never spoke to me like that ever! I can't believe she said that she doesn't need me anymore. I gave her happiness and love, and I thrown all that away for Gwen. I thought Gwen and I were the couple to be together, but Courtney...she was different from other girls. I finally got unfrozen and walked back to my room with my head sadly down. I got to my room, walked in, fell on top of the bed, and fell asleep.

_Flashback-_

_"So, the princess has a dark side." Duncan said smoothly as he walked out side to the front_

_of his team's cabin. "Okay, that was so gross," Courtney said as she was done throwing up on_

_the side of the cabin. "But it was like something I did something bad. It was so much fun I just_

_wanted more!" she said excitedly. "Well, you could give me that kiss. That be pretty bad."_

_he said grabbing her chin. "You're still not my type," she said as she ruffled his mohawk._

_"Fine, enjoy a peanutbutterless life," he said flirting and turning around. "Thanks, enjoy_

_prison," she said flirting back and leaning on his back on her back. "I will," he said_

_leaning back more. A few seconds went by and Courtney turned around, grabbed_

_Duncan's face, and kissed him straight on the lips. Duncan was shocked at first then slowly_

_melted into the kiss. It stopped after a minute and Courtney walked away smiling, leaving_

_Duncan with a goofy look on his face. That was their first kiss that started it all._

_-Flashback over_

I woke up in a jolt. I need to get Courtney back.

* * *

**Oh, tension!**

**What will happen next? Turn in next time!**


	9. Duncan Really Wants Courtney Back

Now it is the 8th chapter.

* * *

Duncan's POV 

Ok, I have 3 days to get Courtney back as MY property and to beat Adam. This is gonna be hard, but right now Courtney is worth it! She will be my princess again, no matter what! I went to the pool and saw Courtney sunbathing in a lounge chair. She looks so sexy! I walked over to Courtney. "Hey Princess," I said smirking. "Duncan," she said in monotone. My smirk disappeared. Not good. "Courtney can we make up? Please?" I asked. She looked at me in a guillty way and sighed. "Sure, that was harsh of me to said that I didn't need you anymore," she said. I smiled at her apologize. "Friends?" she asked with her hand out for a handshake. "How about MORE than friends?" I said wriggling my eyebrow. She giggled, flicked my forehead, and got up from her chair. "Nice try Juvie," she said as she was leaving. Juvie? That's a new one. I think I'll have fun with this one.

Courtney's POV 

Nice try Duncan. You can flirt with me all you want, but I am with Adam. I walked to my room in front of the door to unlock it, but when suddenly someone pinned me to the wall. I saw it was Duncan. "Duncan? What are you doing? Please let me go." I said stuggling to get away. "Come on Princess, Adam won't know." he said leaning closer. "No!" I yelled kicking him in his kiwis. "Mother-" he choked out, letting go of me and holding his kiwis. I started to cry a little bit. He's using me again. Duncan noticed this and comfort me. "Princess, don't cry! Sweetie? Honey? Angel?" he said trying to comfort me. I cried harder. Adam calls me Angel! "No! I don't want to cheat on Adam!" I cried in my hands. "I'm sorry Courtney! Just...don't cry! Please?" he said to get me to stop crying. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ANGEL?" I heard a voice yelled. Duncan and I turn to see a really pissed off Adam. "I did nothing!" Duncan said to protect his face. I was shaking so much at the sight of Adam's anger. "Oh really? Nothing? Then why is she on the ground crying her eyes out?" he said picking up Duncan by his shirt collar. "I tripped and hurt my ankle," I lied. Adam looked at me. "Are you OK Angel?" he said dropping Duncan and kneeling to my side. "Yeah, it just hurts that's all." I said still lying. "Ok, let's get you to your room." he said picking me up bridal style. I looked at Duncan, who mouthed 'I'll be back to talk later', and was carried to my room by Adam. This is gonna be a nightmare.

* * *

What will happen to DXC?

Check it out next time!


	10. Results For Now

**Ok, here are the results of the CXA and DXC ****picking.**

**Number of people who want CXA together: 12**

**Number of people who want DXC together: 6**

**CXA is in the lead, but there is still a chance for ****DXC to be together! Vote in the review box to ****see who will be together in my story! **

**~MusicGirlie97**


	11. The Love And The Breakup

**Here is 9! Sorry it took long to come!**

* * *

Courtney's POV 

After that little moment in the hallway with Duncan, Adam carried bridal-style me to my room. "Are you sure you're ok, Angel?" Adam asked. I buried my head in his chest. "I'm sure babe," I said. He held me tighter in his arms. He stopped in front of my door and opened it. He walked in, closed the door, and placed me gently on my bed. We looked at each other for a minture, then kissed passionately. It felt like I was in heaven. I put my arms around his neck as he put his muscular arms around my waist.

The kiss lasted for 10 seconds, until we pulled away breathless. He gave me a peck on the lips and put his forehead on my forehead. "I love you, Angel," he whispered. I teared up happily. "I love you too, Adam," I whispered back. We started to make-out again and it was great. This is the feeling I always have with Adam. I was so happy to meet him at that party. Oh, I feel a flashback coming on!

_Flashback-_

_It was the night of July 5th, 2 months after Total Drama, and Courtney was at a party of her __friend's house. _

_She was sitting on the couch as her friend, Lisa, walked up to her. "Court, __why are you here? There are a BUNCH of cute guys here!" she said. Courtney looked__down sadly. Lisa sighed as she sat by her. "Look, Duncan was an idiot to let you go. __He doesn't know what he truly had when he was with you," she said patting Courtney's __back. Courtney smiled. "Thanks," she said. Lisa got up from the couch. "No prob! It's __time you got a new man. A man who treats you with respect, and that man is going to __be your sweetheart in life!" she said walking away. _

_Courtney looked down sadly again, __thinking if she would never get another boyfriend like Duncan, when she felt a tap on __her shoulder. She looked up to see a super hot guy. "Hi, I'm Adam," he said putting __his hand out. Courtney looked at him. "What? Forgot how to shake hands?" he joked __"Courtney, my name is Courtney," she said shaking his hand. _

_"Oh, I know who you are. __You're from that show 'Total Drama'. By the way, you didn't deserved to be cheated on," __Adam said sitting next to her. Courtney blushed like the way Alejandro flirted with her in __TDWT. "You just being nice," she said playing along. "Yes, to a beautiful girl like yourself," __Adam said putting his hand on top of her hand. Courtney smiled. "You just want to have a __one night stand," she said. Adam frowned. "Actually, I wanted to ask you out to a date __tomorrow night at the 'Rainbow Room'," he explained. __"I would love to have dinner with a __gentleman like you," she said sweetly. Both smiled as they talked for the rest of the party._

_That was the start of their relationship._

_-Flashback over _

"What's wrong?" Adam said. "What?" I said being snapped out of my thoughts. "You stopped kissing me," he said. "Oh, I was just thinking," I said. "About what?" he asked. "The first time you and me met," I admitted. He smiled at me. "I love that night," he said. "And you," he added. I smiled. "Thanks," I said hugging him. I love this guy.

Duncan's POV

Ok, that didn't go well. How do I get Court back? "Duncan!" I heard a voice yelled out. I turned to see Gwen. "Gwen, how's it going?" I asked nervously. "Oh, I don't know. I reunited with Bridgette, made up with Trent, oh, and my boyfriend cheated on me!" she said tearing up. I'm screwed. "Now, calm down-" she cut me off. "Don't tell me to calm down! Lindsay saw whatn happened in the hallway with you and Courtney, who was faithful enough with her boyfriend to NOT cheat on him!" she said. "I-" she cut me off again. "Save it Duncan! We're done!" she said walking away. Great, today is not my day with girls! Well, Gwen won't take me back. I'm single, so I can get Courtney back now. Let the games begin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**What will Duncan do to get Courtney back? **

**Check it out next time!**


	12. AXC and DXC

**What's up? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**But now I'm here with a chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Courtney's POV

Ok, it's the 3rd day and it's raining. No prob! I like rainy days sometimes, and this is one of those times. It was noon and some castmates were sleeping in late, eating lunch, or just walking around the hotel. I was in the hallway heading towards the cafe to eat lunch with my friends, but heard crying at a nearby closet.

"What the hell?" I asked outloud. I open the door to see Gwen, who was sitting on a bucket, crying her eyes out. "Gwen, Are you ok?" I asked softly. She looked angry at me. "No! Duncan cheated on me with you!" she said crying more. Oh no. "Gwen, it's not what you think! It was Duncan who did the cheating! I would never do that to you or Adam!" I explained. She calmed down a bit. "Really?" she asked. "Of course!" I said. "Ok, I sorta trust you for now," she said getting up for the bucket. "I'll take that," I said. "Now, let's go get some lunch," I said.

She smiled and we both went to the cafe.

Adam's POV 

I was waiting for Angel to arrive so we can get lunch together, and noticed Gwen and her walked in together. I was kinda surprised. Guess they made up for the "Love Triangle" thing in TDWT. Hey, that's Angel for you. She is a nice girl, and that's the reason I call her 'Angel.'

"Hey babe," she said. "Hey Angel" I said kissing her. "I'm going to get some lunch," Gwen said. "Ok," Angel said. "Did you make up with Gwen?" I asked. "Yep, she thought I kissed Duncan," she said. "Wait, what?" I said. She sighed. "Well, you know yesterday with I said I hurt my ankle?" she asked. "Yeah..." I trailed on. "I lied about that. Truth is that Duncan tried to kiss me," she admitted. I felt anger boiled inside me. Jerk-face tried to kiss my Angel? "Did you approve this kiss?" I asked her. "Adam, no! Of course not! You know I love you with all my heart! I would never do that to you!" she said. I hugged her tight. "Really?" I asked still hugging her. She hugged back. "Of course, I love you Adam," she said.

I smiled still hugging her and never letting go. I love this girl.

Duncan's POV 

I was around the corner, watching Adam hug my princess. I growled. They being all lovey-dovey makes me sick. After they stopped hugging, they kissed and went separate ways. I hid in the shadows and when Courtney came around the corner, I grabbed her and pulled her in a closet.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Courtney say. I turned on the light to the closet. "Duncan? What do you want?" she asked. "To talk again," I said. "About what?" she asked again. "About you and me, get back together with me!" I said. "Duncan, I can't do that," she said calmly. "Why? I'm better than Adam!" I said.

"Duncan, when we were in TDI, we started out as enemies and then as a couple. Then, when you went on TDA and I didn't, you started hanging out with Gwen. Iwas jealous. And when I came on, we stopped trusting each other. And finally, after TDA, we went on and off so many times that you got tired of it that you choose Gwen to stay off forever. I'm sorry Duncan, but we need to move on with our lives and let the past behind us," she said in a calm, breaking voice. I stood there shocked. Oh, Courtney. "I'm sorry," shefinally said before running out of the closet. I looked down.

I lost my princess, forever.

* * *

**Aw! Poor Duncan!**

**What will happen to DXC and AXC?**

**Sorry, this took a while!**


	13. AN

**I don't know if I shown update this story any more. I updated the 10th Chapter and only got 2 reviews! If I don't get at least 70 reviews in total, I'm deleting the story! I'm dead serious! I'm sorry, but if you review and I get my goal. I'll give you a long chapter 11. **

**~MusicGirlie97**


	14. How Many Talks Are There Gonna Be?

**11th chapter of MY TDWT REUNION! YAY! ^_^**

* * *

Duncan's POV

I walked back to my room after that talk with Courtney. I can't believe I lost her forever.

_You deserved it. _

Who are you?

_I'm your inner self that tells you right from wrong, and the wrong thing is you broke Courtney's heart!_

I know I broke her heart, but I apologized!

_No, you didn't! You never said sorry to her once!_

So? I don't care. She'll come crawling back to me when she is dumped by Adam.

_No, she won't! Dude, 1: You broke her heart on NATIONAL TV, 2: You said rude stuff and did awful things to her, 3: You teamed up with Alejandro and pretended to like her, and 4: You tried to ruined her relationship with Adam! She will NEVER take you back as long as you live! I mean really? Teaming up with Alejandro and kicking the poor girl when she's down? What kind of a jerk are you! _

These words, that my inner voice said to me, hit me square in the face. I did all of that to her and didn't ever realize it? I can't believe that she's ever talking to me. What have I done?

Courtney's POV 

I ran from that closet, that Duncan pulled me into, looking for Adam. As I found him, I hugged him with all my might. "Whoa, Angel, you okay?" he joked. "I love you Adam," I said. "I love you too Angel." he said hugging me back. I won't tell him about Duncan. I will contiune enjoying this week at the resort and just go home.

After the little moment with Adam, I went to my room alone. I just want to be alone for a while. As I get there, I see Duncan right by my door. Aw man, what does he want now?

"Courtney," he said as if he was waiting for me. I just ignored him and started to unlock my room door. "Courtney, I need to talk to you." he said as he tried to get me to talk to him. I still ignored him as I got my door open. "Courtney!" he said. I walked in my room about to close the door when..."I'm sorry!" he said. I frozen in confusion.

"I'm sorry! Ok? I'm sorry I cheated on you! I'm sorry I insulted you a-and treated you like crap. I'm sorry I teamed up with Alejandro and pretend to like you! I am sorry Courtney! I just don't what you to hate me!" He said breathe heavily after the confession. I was shocked. "D-Duncan, I..." I said. "I just wanted to say it," he said. I smiled at him. "Thanks, but you didn't have too," I said. He looked confused. "I treated like crap and tried to change you when you didn't need changing. I was a big bitch to you and Gwen, and I deserved to get cheated on." I said. "No, you didn't," He said. "Yes, I did. After I moved to California, I changed after one night and realized that I was stupid to do all these mean and immature things to you, and I'm sorry." I said. "C-Court...I-I..." he said trailing on. I closed my door and broke down crying. Why can't things be normal?

Adam's POV

I was on my way to Courtney's room when I saw Duncan in front of her door. "What are you doing here?" I asked spitefully. "I-I was just leaving," he said as he walked away. "What? No fight about Courtney?" I asked. He stopped and turned around. "You treat her right, ok?" He said as he started to walk away again. What's wrong with him?

* * *

**I got into Tangled so much, that I was not into DXC for a while. I was stuck on FXR (Flynn X Rapunzel) that I was off of TDI until now. So, sorry I'm late, but enjoy anyway! :D **


End file.
